DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance
by MarioSonicGamer
Summary: Years ago, Gem Homeworld was terrorized by a ruthless tyrant, and now he's on his way to Earth. Steven, in a last resort effort, wishes a legendary warrior from another world to help him and the Crystal Gems stop him. If they fail, The Gems, and Earth as a whole, will be erased. **ON HIATUS**
1. Episode 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Pokemon200016 here! And I have a new story for ya! Recently, I have gotten back into a franchise that I had left alone for quite some time. I liked the series, but for some reason I just dropped it for a while.**

 **That series is...**

 **Dragon Ball Z!**

 **Yup! This is gonna be fun to write, because all of the action in the series. So, to honor my re-arrival into the DBZ fandom, a crossover story with a cartoon that has recently been in my favorite list, Steven Universe. Enjoy! And if you like it, favorite it! Leave a comment! Follow my page! I love to hear feedback on my stories. Anyway, let's get started!**

 **And by the way, this story is done in a new format. This story will be written like a cartoon/anime episode. You'll see what I mean once the story starts. Anyway, let's begin! This story takes place between Battle of Gods and Resurrection F, and after "Catch and Release".**

* * *

 _Episode 1: 2 Universes collide! A threat_ _from the stars, and a possible solution!_

Steven's eyes shot open with an abrupt exhale. His eyes darted left to right, trying to grasp where he was.

He was cold, from head to toe. Something filled him with a chill, whether it was fear or just an average cold front, he didn't know.

He looked around his feet, and saw the bodies of all of his loved ones scattered around him on the ground. His eyes widened, and he stepped back from the bodies.

From his friends in Beach City...to the Crystal Gems

"What the heck..?"

In front of him, he could see a tall, muscular figure. It's hair, short, silver and spiky, and it was dressed in a long white cloak, with a weird insignia in the middle of it.

"Hey!" Steven shouted, angrily.

The figure slowly turned around, revealing it's face. Steven's eyes widened.

"A gem..?!"

The blurry figure grinned at Steven, showing it's teeth, and muttered, with a deep foreboding voice..

"You're next...Rose Quartz."

The figure followed up with a loud maniacal laugh, echoing throughout whatever area Steven stood in. The laugh echoed through his brain, making him start to panic.

He held up his arms, and shouted in agony.

"NOOO!"

* * *

"No..." Steven murmured in his sleep.

"Steven!"

"No..."

"Steven! Wake up!"

"C'mon, Pearl! You gotta do it like this!"

Steven quickly woke up once he was shaken erratically by an eager Amethyst, who continued to shake him even after he woke up.

"Okay okay..!" Steven shouted, becoming dizzy. "I'm awake!"

Steven opened his eyes to see two of his 3 guardians, Pearl and Amethyst in front of him, The first of the two looking particularly worried.

"You were talking in your sleep again." Pearl said, quickly grasping the young boy's hands motherly. "Another bad dream?"

"Yeah, actually." Steven said, looking down at himself. "A weird dream. Kinda like the one with Lapis. Everyone was there...and there was this new guy..I couldn't see him clearly, but he looked like a gem."

"Wow..that sounds like some nightmare." Amethyst followed. "You have the worst luck with those."

"I'm sure it was just a dream!" Pearl said, rubbing Steven's head. "Dreams aren't real, Steven. Don't let it scare you."

Steven replied with an assured nod. Pearl was always the more calming of the 3 Crystal gems, and if he had a problem, he knew that Pearl would always be the one who handle the situation calmly, much like a mother would. "I guess.."

"And besides! Even if that new gem of yours was to show up here, it wouldn't be a problem for us!" Amethyst lightly taunted, flexing her muscles in front of Steven, which brought out a laugh from him.

"Yeah...I guess you're right!" Steven replied happily, before jumping off of his bed, and stretching widely. "Hey..where's Garnet?"

"Off doing some science-y techno stuff with Peridot somewhere." Amethyst answered, crossing her arms. "I still don't trust her."

"Why don't we go find them?" Steven asked.

Pearl nervously chucked. "Well, I don't know if we should-"

"Why not? It'll be fun to crash their party!" Amethyst grinned, before grabbing Steven's arm and running out of the door. "Gotta catch up, Pearl!"

Pearl groaned, and had no choice but to follow the two of them. "Amethyst, come back here this instant!"

A few moments later, the trio found Peridot and Garnet contemplating on how to beat the cluster. It had been a few weeks, but with work, Steven had gotten everyone to at least Talk to Peridot.

Trust? Not so much.

The two cut off their conversation when Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst stepped up, turning their heads to them.

"Any ideas?" Pearl asked.

"Nope." Garnet replied bluntly.

"I have absolutely no ideas at this point." Peridot chimed in.

Steven knew that they were busy with the Cluster, but the dream still stuck in his head. It worried him. He had to see what Garnet and Peridot's thoughts were on the whole situation.

With that, Steven mustered up some courage. "Hey. There's something I have to ask you two about."

Garnet and Peridot turned their attention to him.

"I had this nightmare..about this new gem..do you think it could mean anything..?"

"Care to explain?" Garnet asked, sitting down on the ground. Now, Steven had the attention of the whole group.

"Well..basically...there was this gem..standing in the distance..and everyone was there..but..laying on the ground. The guy turned to me, but I could barely see him, and just said 'you're next, Rose Quartz' or something."

Pearl's eyes widened. "Oh my.."

"Describe him to me." Garnet said, straightening her shades.

"Kinda big...green-ish...tall..wore a cape.."

Peridot's eyes then widened, and she stepped back out of pure fear. "What was his hair like..?"

"Kinda spiky...silver."

"..Were DOOMED..!" Peridot screamed, placing her hands on her head. "If your feeble human dreams mean anything, the Cluster is the least of our problems right now..!"

"..I don't see what all of the yellin's about, greenie." Amethyst, shrugged. "Sound's like a normal nightmare to me."

Peridot immediately grabbed her by the shoulders. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! If that person is who I think it is, your planet is in far more trouble than I thought!"

Garnet stepped up and grabbed

Peridot by her shoulders. "Calm

Down. Explain what you know."

Peridot took a deep sigh, and looked at the four of them. "It's a gem..I know..from my past. He is very powerful, and won't hesitate to end your life or anyone else's in a snap of the finger!"

"You don't think he could come here..do you..?"Steven looked directly at Pearl.

"N-no! Of course not! That would be ridiculous! It was just a dream, uh.."

"..I have bad news." Garnet spoke, the whole group turning to her.

"My future vision says that somethings on the way here. It isn't near earth yet..but it's approaching us fast. It seems like a ship of some sort. We have maybe...3 days."

"THATS HIM! IVE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE..!" Peridot panicked, running for cover, before being grabbed by Garnet.

"No way." She said bluntly. "We all stay here and think of a plan. All of us. He can't take on all of us at once."

"Right!" Steven said, courageously.

"Oh no, Garnet. Steven is not getting involved in another mishap!" Pearl said protectively. "Did you see what happened last time with Jasper?"

And so, that led to an argument between the four of them...mainly Garnet and Pearl. They constantly went on and on and on about the situation at hand. Steven thought it was best to sneak away into the temple while the four were occupied.

Once he was inside, he looked at his mother's room.

"Mom should have an answer to this." He thought to himself. And with that, he threw caution to the wind and stepped inside.

His footsteps echoed inside of the massive pink room. It had been a while since he entered it last, and it had turned out to be a massive disaster..but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Okay, Room.." Steven spoke out, loudly. "Give me an answer to..whatever's coming here! I know your limitations, but I know you can at least give me something!"

 _**Camera fades to white**_

"Dad, on behalf of everyone, I'd like to wish you.."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Aww, thanks guys! You totally caught me off guard!"

A massive birthday party was set up inside of a training gym. the crowd was massive, and the food, legendary.

The surprise party was for no one other than the Saiyan hero of earth, Goku, celebrating the day(or at least what he thinks, anyway) he came to earth. He improvised, and called it his birthday.

He was wearing his signature Orange and blue Gi. Gohan had told him he wanted to spar for a little bit at the gym, and being the blooded fighter that he is, Goku just couldn't say no.

Chichi, Goku's wife, spend days preparing things for this party, right under Goku's oblivious nose. Goku even found one of the invitations, and just assumed it was for Goten or Gohan.

"Wow...thanks for the party, Chichi!" Goku said, sipping a cup of punch from a red cup. "It's amazing! You made all this yourself?"

Chichi grinned triumphantly. "It took a lot of work, but I made sure that this party was the best for my husband!"

"And to think, I never would have guessed!" Goku said, rubbing his large and spiky hair do, and laughing. "You really surprised me!"

"Goku, it's time to cut the cake!" A close friend of his, Bulma, said from the crowd.

"Great! I'm starving!" Goku said, before running to the massive cake.

His birthday cake was massive. It had Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberries, and even a rubber 4 star Dragon ball at the top of it, with the words "happy birthday Goku" on it.

Goku grabbed the knife beside the cake and licked his lips. "I'm gonna get the biggest piece!"

All of Goku's friends watched from behind, waiting for him to cut the cake.

"Well, here'goes!"

Goku prepared to cut the cake, sliding his knife down to the icing of the cake. He pushed down ward, the knife slicing through the naked batter-

A bright pink light appeared around Goku, and in an instant, he vanished, the butter knife falling to the floor where the Saiyan once stood.

The crowd gasped.

"G-Goku?" Chichi questioned.

"Where did he go?" Krillin, Goku's best friend asked. "He just...vanished..!"

"...If this is one of those tricks of his..." Chichi grumbled. "Someone's gonna be in a lot of trouble..!"

 _**Camera fades to white, then back_ _to Steven**_

Steven sat on his knees, waiting on some sort of answer. A sign. A vision. Something!

It had been a couple of minutes since he last made his "wish"..maybe the request was too far outside of the room's limitations...

"Aww..Come on! Anything! Please!" Steven begged.

Then, the sound of screaming greeted Steven's ears. His head darted from left to right, to try and locate the sound's origin. It was getting louder and louder every minute.

"What's that?"

Suddenly, a Tall and muscular man dressed in orange and blue landed on the ground with a massive THUD right in front of him, causing dust to fly from the area of impact.

With a surprised shriek, Steven jumped back. He didn't know what to think about what just happened.

But...His Mother knew best..or at least her room anyway.

"Uh..hello..?" Steven greeted the figure.

"Oww...some birthday..." The person groaned, slowly standing up from the bright pink ground and rubbing his..very spiky hair. Next, the man looked from left to right, and a look of confusion formed on his face. "Hey...where am I?"

Steven didn't know what to make of the man at first. He was tall, buff, and dressed in orange and blue. He had blue wrist brands on his arms, and blue and yellow boots on his feet. He also had on a blue sash around his waist, and..an odd looking symbol on his suit. He was very...intimidating, weirdly.

"Uh, sir?" Steven nervously greeted.

The man looked down to Steven. "Who are you?"

Steven walked up to man, looking up at him. "My name's Steven Quartz Universe. Who are you?"

"My name is Goku. Pleased to meet you, uh, Steven!" He reached down to Steven, shaking his hand firmly, who's small body shook like jello when Goku shook his arm.

"Say Steven," Goku asked, before placing his hand on the back of his head. "Mind telling me where I am? I was kinda in the middle of something back home."

"You're in Beach City, a small town on..well..a beach."

Goku looked around the room, his spiky hair swaying in the motions of his head. "Gee..doesn't look much like a 'Beach City' to me!" He followed the statement with a laugh.

Steven lightly laughed with him. "No, this isn't the City! outside! C'mon! I'll show you around!"

With that said, Steven took the muscular man by the hand, and escorted him out of the room. Goku while he still had a lot of questions, and very confused, he shrugged off the situation. Besides, The young boy said he needed help. He decided to stick around.

 **Narrator** : _Steven's wish brought a warrior from a far away land to his world. He didn't know what was coming to earth, so he didn't want to take any chances with the situation._

 _...but what is coming to earth could be a lot more than he, the crystal gems, or this new warrior can handle._

 _*Somewhere in space...*_

A Tall and caped male stood in a massive glass room, out looking to the deep darkness that is space itself. With his arms folded, he stared into space, his cape folding and flowing in the faint breeze of the room.

"My Lord." A voice spoke behind him.

"What is it."

The voice behind him gulped. "We are nearing the planet that you requested to visit...earth."

"And?"

"We should be arriving there in about 3 homeworld days, my Lord."

"Good. Make sure all systems are checked on the ship. I don't want any distractions once I get my hands on Rose Quartz."

"Yes, my Lord."

With fast and echoing steps, the figure ran off, leaving the male alone again.

"I don't know what you're doing on this...Earth planet..Rose Quartz..but I won't let you escape me again. I finally have you cornered..and I'm stronger now than I was before."

The male grinned and clenched his fist hard. "At last...I will kill her..myself."

 **Narrator** : _Who is this dark and shadowy figure? What is his intentions have to do with the rest of earth? And most importantly...can the Crystal Gems and the new warrior Goku stop It? Find out on the next episode of...DBZ X Steven Universe, Ultimate Alliance!_

* * *

**The Screen shows Goku waving, until Steven jumps onto his back, smiling, Goku falls down and they both start laughing, the logo of the show appears**

 **Goku: Hey, it's me! Goku! So..weird..I've been transported to this new world somehow..I have no idea where I am.**

 **Steven: You're in Beach City, Goku! And you're gonna help me and the Crystal Gems save the world!**

 **Goku: These are the Crystal Gems? Wow, I don't know why I was expecting comic book heroes for some reason!**

 **Amethyst: Watch it, pal, you don't look very hero-ish yourself.**

 **Goku: Next time on DBZ X Steven Universe, Ultimate Alliance!**

 ** _A legendary hero rises!_**

 ** _An ultimate and powerful team up!_**

 **Pearl: I hope Steven doesn't follow in this "Martial Artist's" Footsteps...**


	2. Episode 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you! You guys seem to like this one!**

* * *

 **Narrator:** _Last time on DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance..._

 _Steven Universe had a strange dream about a mystical being coming to earth, and destroying all that he loves._

Strange figure: You're next...Rose Quartz..

 **Narrator:** _This strange dream opened his eyes. Could it be a prediction of the future? There was only one way to tell, by talking to the Crystal Gems._

 _Peridot believes that this dream was a prophecy, and worse yet, Garnet claims that an unidentified object is scheduled to reach earth in 3 days. In fear, Steven rushed to Rose Quartz's room and wished for an answer. The room replied by bringing a warrior from an entire new world into theirs. How will this change the course of battle? Find out on this episode of..DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance!_

 _Episode 2: A legendary hero rises!_

 _An ultimate and powerful team up!_

The Crystal Gems had been away all day, so Steven, and his new friend Goku, decided to take a walk through the town. During their walk, Steven filled Goku in on the Gems, and why and how he was wished to this world.

"Woah..that's deep. So you don't know anything about that weird

Guy in your dream?" Goku asked.

"Nope." Steven answered, before looking down at his sandal-wearing feet. "Sorry to wish you away from your birthday party."

"It's okay!" Goku said, a wide smile wiping across his face. "Helping someone in need is something I always like to do!"

"So..can you help us?" Steven asked, turning his gaze to the Saiyan.

"I'll try my best!" Goku nodded, his spiky hair swaying with the motion of his head.

 ** _RRRRRRRRRGH..._**

A loud noise erupted from out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Steven asked.

Goku laughed goofily. "That was my stomach! I was in the middle of eating before you brought me here.."

"Wanna go get some pizza? I've got enough coupons for a free one!" Steven offered.

"Pizza? Awesome!" Goku excitedly replied.

"Follow me!"

And with that, Steven and Goku walked into town. The people recognized Steven, but looked awkwardly at Goku. He was taller, more masculine, and more different looking than most people in town...and that's not even factoring in the bright orange and blue Gi and Spiky hair.

But, weird glances aside, Goku stayed oblivious to the people, walking down the street with his hands behind his head, his massive hair blowing in the wind.

Soon, they made it to Fish Stew Pizzaria.

Goku quickly ran to a seat and sat down, stretching his arms and legs out with a sigh. Steven came and sat down in the seat in front of him shortly after.

The two sat with eachother, Steven looking at Goku's orange Gi.

It had a strange..symbol on the front of it. It looked Chinese to him.

"Are you a ninja?" Steven asked.

"Wha? A ninja?" Goku shook his head. "Nope. Just a martial artist. Why?"

"That symbol, on your clothes. What does it mean?"

"It means Wisdom." Goku smiled, and straightened out his Gi so he could see the symbol clearly. "Here you go! Take a look! It's on my back, too!"

悟

"Cool.." Steven gawked at the symbol.

 ** _RRRRRRGH..._**

Goku's stomach roared out, echoing throughout the restaurant.

Luckily, there wasn't many people inside.

"Sorry, it's hard to control this thing once it starts!" Goku followed up, laughing.

Steven laughed along with him. Goku reminded him of Amethyst..albeit a more child like and innocent version.

"So...when do we order the food? I'm starving!" Goku asked, rubbing his stomach and licking his lips.

 _Half an hour later.._

Goku and Steven walked out of the pizza restaurant. When Goku walked outside, he rubbed his mouth with a napkin.

"Wow, I can't believe you ate the whole thing by yourself!" Steven said, looking up to Goku.

"Yeah, and I'm still hungry!" Goku said, before burping loudly. "I guess I can meet your friends now, and see if I can learn more about whatever it was in your dream."

"All we have to do is walk back to the temple. The crystal gems should be back by now."

"Lead the way, Steven!"

 _back at the Temple.._

"It's my fault..oh..I should have argued with Peridot.." Pearl said, pacing back and forward in the living room of the temple. Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot watching on.

"Chillax, Pearl. Steven probably just went out for some Fry Bits or something."Amethyst answered, eating a large bag of potato chips.

The door burst open, and Steven quickly ran in with a smile. "We're back!"

"Steven!" Pearl motherly yelled, before running to the young boy. "I was worried sick! You left without telling-wait...who's 'We'?"

"Hello? Anybody home?"

A voice rung from outside. The crystal gems looked up at the door at the sound. It wasn't a voice any of them recognized.

From behind Steven walked in a tall and buff man, dressed completely in Orange and blue. His muscles almost made Garnet look like a small child, and not to mention his overly pointy hair.

Pearl's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "Steven...who.."

"Woah..freaky Karate dude.." Amethyst muttered.

"Oh! This is my friend, his name is Goku!" Steven said happily.

The man raised up his right hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you guys! You must be the Crystal Gems Steven was talking about! My name's Goku! Steven wished me here!"

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst slowly turned their gaze toward Steven, who responded with a nervous chuckle. "Well..I thought that you guys would need help with..Y'know..whatever is coming to earth?"

With that, Pearl cleared her throat, and turned to The mysterious man at the door. "I'm sorry, Mister Gotu-"

"Goku."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry that Steven called you away from your busy schedule..but this is official Gem business, I wouldn't expect a human to understand."

"Well, Miss.." Goku said, before putting his hand behind her head. "I'm...not exactly human either."

A look of confusion wiped across Pearl's face. "You aren't?"

"Nope! I'm actually a Saiyan, a race from Planet Vegeta." Goku answered.

"Well, I'm sorry, what ever Steven has told you, I'm sure the Four of us can handle-"

"Let him in." Garnet Spoke. The room went quiet with her authority.

"But Garnet.." Pearl hesitantly spoke, turning to her. "Surely you don't trust this..person..!"

"If this thin Steven saw in his dream was real, then we need all the help we can get. We can't risk any chances with whatever this thing is."

Pearl hesitated...but sighed, stepping out of Goku's way. "I..just hope you're right about this."

Goku walked in and stood beside Steven.

"Okay," Steven started off. "Introduction time! Goku, this is Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Peridot!"

"Nice to meet you guys!" Goku said, smiling brightly, almost like a child.

"Now that that's out of the way, Peridot, tell us everything you know about what was in Steven's dream." Garnet commanded.

"You Traitors...you can't even stop what's coming! It's impossible! Once HE has his mind on something, he doesn't stop until it's finished!" Peridot panicked, putting her hands on her head and shutting her eyes tightly.

"Who is 'He'?" Amethyst asked.

Peridot looked around the room anxiously, before sighing. "Okay, I shall tell you a brief story."

"There is a legend that we spoke

Of back on Gem Homeworld..except this legend is not a legend after all. It is very real."

The room went silent, and everyone focused in on Peridot.

"There is one Gem. Stronger than any other gem back on homeworld. Stronger than all of you Crystal Gems put together. His name..Lord Zultanite..the destroyer."

**Fade to white**

 _Everyone on Homeworld fears him. His power is unmatched by anything..or anyone.. I too was guilty of not_ _believing in the legend._. _until I was face to face with it._

Peridot sat in her laboratory, working on various machinery. She had been working all day.

She found herself a stopping point, and grabbed a Voice recorder, to log in her log about her studies.

"Log 2537. I have found a way to transform Matter particles into a highly powerful weapon. It has taken me an extensive amount of time to figure out the mechanics, but-"

 ** _CRAASSH!_**

A massive Explosion outside of her lab caused everything inside to shake and fall.

"What in the..!" Peridot silently cursed, before running outside to see what was happening.

Once she opened the doors of the lab, she witnessed the other houses of other gems being destroyed. Smoke filled up the sky, and fires ran rampant across the ground.

In the middle of it all, a Tall white-caped figure, jacking up one of the higher ups of the community.

"Lord Zultanite, please..I don't know what it is you seek..please..I have no money..this community is all I have left.."

The figure sneered. "Should have pledged allegiance when you had the chance."

With a strong thrust of his other hand, the jacked up gem collapsed into his gem stone.

"...Weak. Pathetic." The figure said, taking the gem in his hand...

And crushing it into dust.

Peridot's eyes widened. She did

Not have anything to do with the small village, but she couldn't just sit back and let whatever that thing is just destroy it.

"HEY! YOU OVERSIZED RUFFIAN!" She yelled, readying her Arm enhancer to fire a blast at the gem.

The Gem turned around slowly, his cape draping in the wind, and glared at Peridot, with bright red eyes, a toothy frown that would

Make even Jasper cringe, and short spiky silver hair. "Who dares to insult me?"

"I don't know who you are, but you must leave, immediately!"

"Wait." The figure muttered. "You seem familiar...you work for Yellow Diamond.."

The Figure grinned, and began to laugh loudly. "That is hilarious! Two weak gems working together!"

Peridot frowned at the insult, and shot an energy blast at the Gem.

The Gem did not even panic, and slapped the small orb of energy away forcefully. "That's cute."

Peridot gasped.

The gem then smirked. "But now...it is my turn."

With that, The Gem slowly held up his hand, and the gem in the middle of his chest, and his palm, began to glow brightly. With a surge of power, the monster sent a massive ray of energy at Peridot, who was completely defenseless to the blast.

***Fade back to The Gems and Goku***

"I am lucky to be active today. My actions almost cost me my life. This is his power...he's a God among Gems..even Yellow Diamond herself is in fear of him..AND WE'RE ALL DOOMED IF HE DECIDES TO COME HERE!" Peridot panicked, sinking to her knees.

The Gems were all frozen in fear. They had never faced someone so powerful. Jasper was a handful herself, but this Zultanite character's strength appeared to be beyond comprehension. The gems stayed silent, while Goku, on the other hand.

Stood up, and started stretching.

Peridot looked at him. "...What are You doing."

"So..this Zultanite guy must be pretty strong, right?" Goku asked, continuing to stretch.

"Did you not hear my story?!" Peridot yelled. "His power is matched by NO ONE in the Universe!"

"Well then, we'll just have to test that theory, huh?" Goku said, before smirking, and doing push ups on the ground.

"Goku, you can't fight him..you'll get hurt!" Steven said to the Saiyan.

"Hey, this is what you wished me here for! I love fighting strong opponents!"

"...Karate Man is totally crazy." Amethyst said, before smirking. "I like him."

"You said we have 3 days, right?" Goku asked, looking at Steven.

"Yes." Garnet said, sternly. "Only 3."

"That's good enough for me! That's enough time to train up!" Goku said, before getting up. "If this guy is as strong as she says he is, then this should be a good match!"

 **Narrator:** _The warrior from a distant world, Goku, seems pretty confident in his abilities as a fighter. After being told about Lord Zultanite, the destroyer of Gem kind, he seems excited to face off against the menace._

 _But little did they know, something was coming before the true threat._

 _Somewhere in space..._

"Lord Zultanite." A voice spoke.

Zultanite spent most of his time in the corridors of his Space Shuttle. He spent this time to reflect on his past fights, and fights to come. The deactivated gems on the sash he wore across his shoulders were

Enough to prove his power.

"Ah. Topaz. My favorite follower. How is my Amber doing?"

"She's fine, my lord." Topaz, a skinny and lanky blue Gem spoke.

"That is fantastic. I have a job for you."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You do know the planet we are heading towards, right?"

"Yes, I believe it is called Earth."

"I want you to take one of the pods and go down there tomorrow. To rough up the inhabitants down there, a bit. Have fun. Destroy what ever you want. And if you find Rose Quartz.." Zultanite closed his dark red eyes. "Leave her to me."

"As you wish, my lord. I shall prep my Pod immediately."

"Good."

 **Narrator:** _It appears as if Earth is locked in an interplanetary turf war. Is Goku in for more than he can bargain for? Can these alien adversaries be defeated by Goku and the Crystal Gems? Fi_ _nd out On the next..DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance!_

* * *

*The Screen shows Goku waving, until Steven jumps onto his back, smiling, Goku falls down and they both start laughing, the logo of the show appears*

 **Peridot: This is Peridot. The new life form that calls himself "Goku" is a complete fool. He plans on fighting Lord Zultanite himself!**

 **Goku: Of course! I won't let this guy destroy the planet!**

 **Steven: Guys...there's no time** **For chit chat..a new Gem appeared right on the beach..!**

 **Garnet: Steven, get back inside, and let us handle it. This is dangerous.**

 **Goku: Next time on DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance!**

 ** _An Enemy from another Galaxy!_**

 ** _Topaz, the first mate of the Destroyer!_**

 **Topaz: I'll destroy you all, in the name of Lord Zultanite!**


	3. Episode 3

**A/N: Merry late Christmas, and happy late new year! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Narrator: Last time on DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance...**_

 _ **The Crystal Gems, legendary alien fighters, finally met Goku, the fighter from a far away land. Afterwards, they learn about the destroyer of Gem kind known as Lord Zultanite the destroyer from a grim tale of Peridot's.**_

Peridot: "You cannot stop what's coming! It's impossible!"

 ** _Even after hearing about Zultanite's rampages, Goku aches for a fight with the monster, and with one of the three days in counting up, and a mysterious challenger arriving earlier than expected, confrontation may come sooner than expected for our heroes. Find out what happens on this episode of..DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance!_**

 ** _An Enemy from another Galaxy!_**

 ** _Topaz, the first mate of the Destroyer!_**

The first day had passed, and in the morning, Steven and Goku were out in the hot sun of the beach.

Goku practiced, forming into various martial arts poses, while Steven sat on a rock, watching him. The gems went on some secret mission that they wouldn't tell Steven OR Goku about, and Peridot..was somewhere panicking.

Goku didn't argue. He wanted to make sure he was well trained up for the fight.

"Do you ever get tired?" Steven asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"Of course!" Goku answered, before sinking to his hands and feet to do push ups on the hot beach sand. "I don't have endless energy, but sometimes I feel like it! My Will to fight usually is what pushes me over the limit."

"Oh..okay." Steven replied, before looking down at his swaying to and fro feet.

"This Zultanite guy sounds super strong, and I don't wanna take any chances!" Goku continued, before jumping back up to his feet with a grunt. "Another great workout!"

"Hey! Steven!" A voice spoke from down the beach. Steven quickly looked up and smiled.

"Connie!"

"Connie?" Goku said, before a quizzical look formed on his face.

"Who's Connie?"

Goku looked over to Steven, who bolted to a young girl on the far end of the beach. She was dressed in a light green dress and red boots, and her and Steven were about the same height, the girl being skinnier than him. The two exchanged words before walking back up to Goku.

The young girl, once she saw Goku, eyes widened, and she fixed her glasses. "Woah."

"Connie, I'd like you to meet Goku! He's my friend from another world!" Steven friendly introduced.

"It's nice to meet ya!" Goku said with a friendly smile. He then kneeled and extended his hand to her. She was much smaller than he was.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mister Goku." Connie said, shaking Goku's hand. "I actually came to see if you wanted to go on a picnic, Steven! Goku can come too!"

"Of course! What about you, Goku?" Steven said, turning to the tall male.

Goku opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even say a word..

 _RRRRRRGGGG…..._

"Well..that kinda answers the question.." Goku said, before laughing.

"Come on, I'll have to go back home and get the basket, but you two can join me, if you like!" Connie said, happily. The trio then walked off of the beach.

Shortly after, the Crystal Gems arrived back via warp pad.

"Looks like Steven isn't here." Garnet said, before the three of them stepped off of the warp pad.

"Probably went off to get some food." Amethyst followed up. "Looks like home girl split, too."

"Yes..and that Goku person as well." Pearl also said.

Soon, a loud whirring noise rung throughout the house.

"What's that noise?" Amethyst asked, looking around frantically.

"It's coming from the outside!" Pearl yelled, before the trio ran outside to the beach, and looked into the sky.

A meteor-like object rushing across the sky, headed straight for the earth.

And specifically...Beach City.

"Oh crud." Amethyst muttered.

"What are we supposed to do?" Pearl panicked.

"Get down!" Garnet yelled, before grabbing her two partners and ducking behind a large rock.

The object hit the beach with a massive crash, sending sand flying everywhere.

The 3 gems stood up from their position and gathered around the object.

"It's...a gem pod..?" Pearl questioned.

"Looks like it." Garnet said.

"Let's smash it!" Amethyst grinned, before transforming into a massive elephant, prepared to stomp the machine.

But then, the capsule opened.

"Get back everyone!" Garnet spoke, and her two comrades followed orders.

Out of the gem pod came a gem. A blue gem, with a kind of lanky, yet masculine build. His clothes were black pants, with some large black boots with yellow stripes. His shirt was black as well, with the sleeves cut, and a tribal like pattern around the collar. His hands were clad in 2 red gauntlets, and his gem stone, on his forehead. His hair is short, but spiky, and black with red highlights.

"Woah..talk about overkill. Look at his clothes!" Amethyst mocked.

"Amethyst..!" Pearl quietly yelled.

"No no, it is fine. She does not know who she is speaking too." The blue figure spoke, in a calm, and lightly deep voice.

"I don't know who you are, but I suggest you get back in your pod, and go back to wherever you came from." Garnet commanded sternly.

The gem just started to laugh at the 3 of them. "So. This is the Crystal Gems spoken so highly of back on homeworld?" The creature then stepped fully out of his pod and onto the hot sand. "Pathetic."

From that single word alone, a look of fear grew upon Amethyst and Pearl's faces. Garnet, however, did not back down, and formed her gem weapon, 2 massive gauntlets on her hands.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The gem chuckled. "My name is Topaz. I am one of the last of the Devine Gems."

Pearl then gasped.

"What Pearl?" Amethyst asked, turning to her.

"A..Devine Gem..?" Pearl said, with a tone of fear and despair. "That's impossible..I-I never thought-"

"What the heck is a Divine Gem?"

"Rose Quartz told me stories..but she said they were all extinct..!"

"Hmm?" Topaz looked at Pearl. "Rose Quartz you say? Just the gem my Lord is looking for."

"Well he can stop trying." Amethyst responded strongly. "Rose has been gone for a long time, and I doubt she'd want to see anyone like you..or..whoever's with you!"

"..impossible. I feel her energy. Her physical form may be gone..but I feel her essence." Topaz muttered, before smirking. "She's hiding."

"Devine Gem or not, you're going down!" Garnet yelled, before bull rushing to Topaz.

"Garnet, Wait!" Pearl yelled, reaching for the angered gem.

With all of her might, she unleashed a barrage of extremely strong hits on Topaz, but He did not flinch. He just stood there, watching.

Topaz decided he had had enough, and grabbed one of Garnet's fists, and squeezed with all of his might.

Garnet howled in pain.

"Hmm..I sense your energy. It's strong." Topaz complemented, before gasping. "Wait... _a fusion?_ "

"..Oh no." Pearl muttered.

"Wha..?" Garnet's eyes widened. "But how-"

"Well. Let's fix that, _shall we?_ " Topaz grinned toothily, before lifting Garnet into the air, cocking back his fist, and punching Garnet hard in the stomach area.

The force of the hit sent a strong wind across the area. Pearl and Amethyst were knocked off of their feet from the impact, landing on the ground with a thud.

Garnet yelled loudly, before her body illuminated with a bright light.

And then...she split. Ruby and Sapphire were a fusion no more.

Topaz let the two small gems fall to the ground, unconscious from the massive hit. "Pathetic. I'll never understand why you normal gems resort to fusion. It only increases your power in a small burst. Well, considering the power of the gems that fuse."

Pearl and Amethyst quickly got on their feet, and could only watch what was happening to their leader. Garnet was the strongest. If she couldn't stand a chance..how could they?

"...Amethyst. Find Steven and Goku." Pearl commanded.

"And what makes you leader all of a sudden?" Amethyst snapped.

Pearl frowned at Amethyst, glaring at her. "The world is at stake. I'll try my best to stall until that Goku person gets here. If he's all he says he is..he needs to prove it."

"Well, you have a point..!" Amethyst replied, before running off.

Pearl gulped and turned back to Topaz. She readied her gem weapon, a staff, and took a fighting position.

"Oh? You next?" Topaz smirked. "Good. This should be fun."

Steven, Connie and Goku sat in Connie's yard, eating some sandwiches, cookies, and other quick goodies. Steven and Connie took their time, enjoying the food, while Goku ate messily. He had already eaten 5 Ham sandwiches, 4 huge chocolate chip cookies, and one whole box of crackers.

Goku burped loudly, before laughing. "Wow, that was good! Thanks, Connie!"

"Your friend eats a lot, Steven." Connie said, watching the Martial Artist.

"Yeah..he says he needs the energy to train or something." Steven replied.

"Steven…! Steven…! Karate Man…!" A voice yelled out.

Steven looked around. "..Amethyst?"

Sure enough, Amethyst ran up, huffing and puffing.

"...How did you find us?" Steven asked.

"No time..! We need you two! Garnet's been split...Pearl's about to be beaten up..!" Amethyst yelled, almost out of breath.

"What?" Steven yelled. "By who?"

"A new gem..! We have to hurry..!"

"...I sense it." Goku said calmly, before standing up. His expression turned serious. "A strong power level in the distance. Looks like it's at the Temple."

"You can sense the energy?" Connie asked.

"Yeah. And it doesn't feel good, either. Pearl's fading fast." Goku looked at Amethyst and Steven. "We have to go. Now."

The two nodded.

"Wait!" Connie yelled. "I want to help! I can help, too!"

"No, Connie." Goku said sternly. "This isn't your fight. Stay here, where it's safe."

"Steven! Convince him to let me help!"

"I'm sorry, Connie. I don't know what we're fighting." Steven replied.

"hold on to me. I'm gonna use instant transmission to get us there." Goku commanded. Steven and Amethyst grabbed on to Goku's legs, and held on, not bothering to ask what instant transmission was.

He then held up two fingers to his forehead, and closed his eyes. Once Goku located the strong source of energy, they were quickly transported to the Temple.

They were transported to the fight scene. Pearl was on her last leg, being flung to the ground every time she attempted an attack.

She gritted her teeth and whimpered, staying down. Her clothes tattered from the constant blows.

"Aww. Done already? I was just getting warmed up!" Topaz laughed, before clenching his fists tightly.

"Pearl!" Steven shouted.

"You two get to safety." Goku said. "And take Pearl and..what was Garnet..with you."

Amethyst and Steven ran up and quickly dragged Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire away. Goku stepped into Topaz's view.

A quizzical look appeared on Topaz's face. "Who...or what, are you?"

"My name is Goku, and I don't appreciate you hurting my friends."

"Oh ho ho! You don't?" Topaz frowned. "So you're going to stop me?"

Goku said nothing. He maintained that frown on his face.

"Hmm. You're a very interesting earthling indeed. This isn't your fight, earthling. This is a feud among members of the same race."

Topaz said, before crossing his arms. "I suggest you stay quiet, and run along, or else I'll have to destroy you."

 _ **Narrator: Topaz, a Devine Gem, has challenged Goku, after splitting Garnet from her fusion, and severely injuring Pearl. He seems relentless, and it Appears that Goku has a strong fight coming towards him, Next time..on DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance!**_

* * *

 ***The Screen shows Goku waving, until Steven jumps onto his back, smiling, Goku falls down and they both start laughing, the logo of the show appears***

 **Goku: It's me! Goku! Hmm, So you're a Crystal Gem, too, right?**

 **Topaz: Indeed. A Devine Gem.**

 **Goku: I won't let you hurt my friends!**

 **Topaz: Hahaha! You fool! You truly think that you can stand up to a Devine Gem? I shall destroy you, and gain praise for Lord Zultanite!**

 **Goku: Next time on DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance!**

 _ **Goku Versus Topaz!**_

 _ **A Saiyan versus a Devine Gem!**_

 **Steven: Woah.. _Goku's turning blonde..!_**


	4. Episode 4

**A/N: I'm back! I'm trying to improve the quality of these stories and chapters. Let me know what you think! So...Here we go!Let's get this episode started!**

* * *

 _ **Narrator: Last time on DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance...**_

 _ **While Goku and Steven were away with Steven's friend Connie, a strange foe appeared on the shores of beach city from the stars above. Another Gem going by the name of Topaz had arrived on Earth, and he did not have good intentions. The Crystal Gems tried to combat the foe, but to no avail, the new enemy was far too powerful for both Garnet and Pearl, and as a result, Garnet unfuzed back into small Gems Ruby and Sapphire. Panicking from the attack, Amethyst fled to find Goku, in hopes that he would be able to stop the Gem's rampage. Now, the hero from the far away land stands against the Gem, and the others watch from the sidelines, not knowing what to expect next..this time..** **on DBZ X Steven Univ** **erse:Ultimate Alliance!**_

 _Goku Versus Topaz!_

 _A Saiyan Versus a Devine Gem!_

There they were. The two of them, staring each other down, neither of the two's gazes even moving an inch. Goku's long, jagged hair flailed in the wind, along with his baggy orange Gi. Topaz did not move, like a literal stone, less than 5 feet away from the Saiyan. He didn't smile, he didn't flinch, he didn't do anything..other than stare at his opponent.

Suddenly, he spoke. With a grunt, and a stretch of his muscles, Topaz blinked. "So." He then gritted his teeth. "Are you afraid? Has my amazing power stuck you with the sheer terror that only our kind can bestow?"

Goku replied with a hard, concentrated stare.

"No? Then good. This is just a small portion of my power." Topaz smirked, before opening his palms to reveal an eerie red glow. "You see, my strength comes from deactivating Gems all across homeworld. Me and my Lord together, we could bring the extinction of the entire gem race together if we wanted."

Then, Topaz was engulfed in a dark purple aura. His eyes glistening, and his hair flowing in the wind of his power. "And it looks like.. _you're_ next on the list, Mister Goku."

"I don't care who you are. I won't let you hurt my friends!" Goku grunted back. He then took a fighting stance, raising his right hand and clenching a tight fist in the other. A massive gulf of yellow ki surged all around him. The wind blew with Goku's immense power, and the hot sand on the beach blew in all directions in a massive whirlwind.

A look of uncertainty wiped across Topaz's face when Goku charged up. He was strong..but he looked so..basic. Goku wasn't even at full power, well, neither was he, but it appeared as if he had underestimated his opponent. He shrugged it off, and clenched his fist tightly, the Aura around him raging. He then found himself charging in a full blown rage at the Saiyan, yelling at the top of his lungs.

When the two collided, the exchange of blows and kicks were so strong, that it felt like miniature earthquakes with every hit.

"I see..You're pretty good..!" Goku said, countering every Punch that Topaz threw at him. "I've got to step it up a notch!"

In an instant, Goku disappeared into thin air.

"What The?!" Topaz gritted, darting his head left to right, looking for his opponent. It wasn't long after that Goku appeared behind him and delivered a hard kick into Topaz's back, sending him rocketing through the air. Goku quickly followed the Gem, before using his instant transmission to intercept his flight, and hit him hard in the gut, sending Topaz into the ocean below, the gem landing with a mighty splash and scream.

From behind cover down below, Steven, Amethyst, and a semi-conscious Pearl watched the struggle. Ruby and Sapphire were still out cold. Steven and Amethyst were entertained, but Pearl? She thought she was in a dream.

"Wow Steven..Karate man's got skills!" Amethyst gasped. "That was crazy!"

"That's so awesome!" Steven gawked.

The waves crashed and tossed with the weight of Topaz on impact. Goku watched from the sky above as the water calmed and subsided. "Wow, nice warm up!" Goku complemented, before rubbing his neck, laughing goofily. "I haven't had much training in this world, but i'll take what's handed to me!"

" _ **ENOOOOOOOUGH!**_ " A massive roar erupted from below the ocean waves. Like a hurricane, the gem exploded from the water and into the air, surrounded by a purple hue. "THAT IS IT. I AM DONE PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU, PITIFUL..MEAT MONKEY!"

Goku smirked. "You were holding back? Wow, that's a relief. I almost thought you weren't any stronger than that!" he followed with his trademark goofy laugh. "Well,since you aren't holding back now.."

Goku clenched his two fists, and with a bright flash, his power level spiked immensely. His hair went from a related black spiky do, to a sharp, jagged hair style. His Ki was now a bright yellow, and his Gi's colors were a bit brighter.

but the biggest change? _He was blonde._

"Woah..Goku's gone blonde! And he didn't even have to go to a salon!" Steven gawked.

Goku put his fists to his waist, looking at Topaz with a bit of a smile.

" _He's toying with me…he's STILL holding back..and I don't even stand a chance..!_ " Topaz thought to himself, a look of fear overpowering his face. His eyes went wide, and a frightened frown grew onto his mouth. " _HOW?! I am a divine gem! I can't lose to him..!_ "

"This is a Super Saiyan." Goku explained. "This is only my first form."

"Tch.." Topaz groaned. "You're bluffing..!" Topaz's face changed back to a smug smirk."Yes…that's it. You're bluffing. No one in this realm can surpass the power of a divine gem. Nothing in all of the cosmos." The gem heartily laughed. "Fine, i'll wipe that look right off your face! Now! MY TRUE POTENTIAL!"

With a mighty roar, Topaz's muscles grew in size. His eyes transformed from the light blue they were, into a deep purple. His gem surged with power, a light illuminating from within it's core. His gem shined bright, and with a blinding ray of light, Topaz transformed. He was no longer lanky. His muscles were toned and increased, but he kept his overall look.

"Wow. Your power level has spiked a lot." Goku spoke, only the sound of the wind and the waves cutting through the silence. "A new form of yours?"

"You could say that, Goku." Topaz grinned. "My enraged form is a force to be reckoned with. Although my appearance barely changed, my physical abilities have increased 4000 fold.

Amethyst treated this like a wrestling match. "WHAT THE HECK, MAN?!"

Topaz turned his gaze to her direction. "What?!"

"ALL OF THAT LIGHT FOR BARELY NO CHANGE AT ALL? BOOOOOOR-ING!"

"Amethyst, what are you doing?!" Goku yelled.

Topaz had lost control. He wanted to kill. he wanted to destroy. He pointed a finger at Steven and Amethyst, and gritted his now slightly sharp teeth.

"I've lost control." Topaz chuckled deeply. "I'm in the mood to destroy. Who better than a kindergarten runt? I know that's what you are. I feel it."

"Amethyst..?" Steven muttered.

"..oh crud."

"AMETHYST..!" Pearl lightly yelled.

A purple glow engulfed his hands like fire. " Goodbye."

"Stop it, Topaz..!" Goku yelled, dashing forward to grab the Gem. Topaz responded by holding his other hand up and shooting a blast at Goku, catching him off guard, and hitting him in the stomach.

"GAH..!" Goku gasped, holding his stomach, cringing.

" **RAGE CRUSHER!"** Topaz yelled at the top of his lungs. A large plasma-like purple blast rocketed from Topaz's finger and at Steven and the gems, literally slicing the air in two as it roared towards them.

With a panicked scream, Steven summoned up his Rose shield, and held it up defensively.

"NO!" Goku yelled, before touching his two right fingers together, and using instant transmission.

He teleported in front of Steven's Rose shield, and took a stance, readying his hands in a cup position.

" **KAAAA..MEEEE..HAAA..MEE…..** " Goku yelled out, a bright light forming in his hands.

The beam barreled closer to them.

"Goku..!" Steven shouted.

And with a hard forward thrust of his hands, Goku yelled at the top of his lungs. " **HAAAAAAAAA!** " A massive beam roared from his hands, and counteracted Topaz's Rage Crusher.

"YOU FOOL!" Topaz yelled. "THIS IS A STRUGGLE BETWEEN MEMBERS OF THE SAME SPECIES! WHY DO YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO THESE GEMS?"

"BECAUSE..!" Goku gritted his teeth. "IT'S CREATURES LIKE YOU THAT TAKE INNOCENT LIVES..! I WONT LET YOU DESTROY THE CRYSTAL GEMS..!"

The Kamehameha wave slowly began to overtake the Purple Rage Crusher. " **I-IMPOSSIBLE..! HOW ARE YOU THIS STRONG…?! I AM A DIVINE GEM..! I CANNOT LOSE..!** " Topaz deeply yelled. The Kamehameha was literally eating the Rage Crusher faster and faster with each minute..until..

The blast surrounded Topaz. His physical body began to disintegrate with the power of the blast, until only his muffled screams were heard.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa** aaaaaa_…"

Goku promptly ended the blast after that. Topaz was no more. His gem cracked, deactivated and fell to the deep depths of the ocean floor.

He was tired. He put a lot of his energy into that attack. Panting heavily, he took a deep breath in, wiped his forehead, and exhaled heavily, exiting his Super Saiyan form, and returning back to normal. With a quick twist, he looked back at the Crystal gems.

"Well..That's that!" Goku said, before laughing. "Wow, that was a bit challenging! But nothing compared some some of the other guys I've faced!"

Every member of the Crystal Gems stood wide eyed. Silent. Like statues.

"What? Guys?" A quizzical look formed on Goku's face. "Was it something I said?"

With that said, Pearl promptly fell out.

* _Cut to black_ *

" _Pearl_?"

 _Hours later..._

Pearl was still unconscious. Her body ached..like she had just been hit by a space ship. Gems were able to heal themselves quickly, but apparently not quick enough, she was in immense pain. She felt the sun beating down on her skin, and her legs on the hot ground. She didn't open her eyes, but she heard something out of her right ear.

" _So first, you take a sturdy balance stance. This is critical to do before you even start your move. Next, you.._ "

Pearl's eyes slowly opened at the sound.

" _Then, you ready your hands in a cup like position. Make sure you do it just like this, or it won't work! and with a bold voice, you say this to start it_."

Pearl's vision was blurry, but she could make out Goku's orange Gi, Steven's Red shirt, and Connie's white shirt.

"' _ **KAAAAA….'** Like that! If you feel a bit of a tingle in your palms, that means it's working! Next, you-"_

"Nonononono!" Pearl yelled, quickly springing from the rock that she was perched against and standing up. "Steven, this is FAR too dangerous for you! You could get hurt! And Connie..! You were designated to train in the art of sword and staff combat only! Now, I want you two to run along and-"

"They're in no danger! I was just teaching them how to do a Kamehameha!" Goku responded happily. "It was Steven's idea!"

"Aww..Goku..!" Steven responded, drooping down.

"No, Steven, you need to be able to master your gem powers before..you shoot lasers….beams..whatever that barbaric display from earlier was..!"

"I don't see the problem, Pearl." Goku said, rubbing his head he started to look a bit bummed out, his childlike face turning a bit sad. "I taught my older son when he was about their age…and my youngest earlier than that..and they're just fine..! heheh.."

Pearl quickly crossed her arms, shutting her eyes. "Well I do not know how their mother would feel if she knew her husband was training kids how to shoot lasers!"

"It's uh..not really lasers.." Goku laughed nervously, holding up his hands.

"Whatever they are!" Pearl replied, turning to Goku. "It's _unorthodox_ , _barbaric_ , and not the traditional way of Gem combat!"

"Well Pearl..that Topaz guy seemed to not have a problem doing it.." Steven replied.

Pearl's eyes widened.

"Yeah..and what was that divine gem stuff he kept talking about?" Goku asked.

"…I'll tell you all..some other..time." Pearl muttered.

"Aww, c'mon!" Goku and Steven said in unison.

"Please Pearl?" Connie asked.

"I said some other time." Pearl said bolder. The trio quickly went silent at the tone of her voice. "Where's Ruby and Sapphire?"

"Inside with Peridot and Amethyst trying to fuse again..but..Ruby's taking the punch kind of hard.." Steven replied.

CRAASH!

A wooden chair landed right in the middle of the four of them, causing them all to jump back. This was followed by a loud screech from inside of the beach house.

"LET ME AT 'EM! I'LL CRUSH THAT SO CALLED DIVINE GEM'S BONES!"

"Oh C'mon Ruby, that was my favorite chair!" Amethyst yelled after.

"..I see." Pearl sighed. "Well, someone has to go be the voice of reason, I suppose." With that, Pearl made her way into the beach house. "AND NO LASERS!"

"Okay.." The three of them replied together, before looking at each other.

"Well, now that that opportunity is gone.." Connie sighed.

 _ **RRRRRRRGHHHHH…..**_

"Huh?" Goku laughed. "Well, it looks like it's lunch time!"

Steven and Connie shrugged. "Well, he DID just save the Earth..and us."

Steven sighed. "I just hope I have enough quarters for his meals.."

 **Narrator: _With the fight with the Divine Gem Topaz, Steven, Connie and Goku go out for lunch time snack. Goku had won the battle for today. Topaz was successfully stopped_** ** _before he could destroy the gems, but in spite of that, Garnet was de-fused into Ruby and Sapphire. Seeing Goku's extraordinary powers inspired Steven to not give up the fight for Earth, and the day ended on a somewhat happy note._**

 ** _…However..while Goku had won the battle..the war had just begun.._**

" **WHAT?!** " Zultanite yelled in his deep voice. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOPAZ IS DEACTIVATED?!"

"Yes sir." A small Pearl, Zultanite's assistant on homeworld, spoke softly over a holocomunicator. "His Gem was deactivated about 7 home world hours ago."

"By who?!"

She elegantly typed on a keyboard "Apparently Rose Quartz has another fighter on her side, sir."

"Another fighter? ….A Gem?"

"No sir. He's what he calls..a 'Saiyan'. I could trace what was happening through Topaz's communicator. Here's the video feed."

With a click of a button, a video showed up on Zultanite's wide screen. He swiftly turned and lifted his hand to his chin.

The video showed some sort of organism dawning Orange and Blue garbs, black and spiky hair, and a very muscular build.

 _ **"I-IMPOSSIBLE..! HOW ARE YOU THIS STRONG…?! I AM A DIVINE GEM..! I CANNOT LOSE..!"**_ Topaz yelled in his final moments on the video feed..

"He responds to..'Goku'. He's working with Rose Quartz and the Rebels, I believe."

"Hmm…"

"What is bothering you, my Lord?" The Pearl asked.

"….This creature. He is strong." Zultanite looked down at his gauntlet covered fist, before gritting his teeth. "How Topaz could fall to a miserable little creature like that, however, is beyond my comprehension."

"…what does this mean, sir?"

"It means that were going to Earth full force." Zultanite grinned. "This 'Goku' will pay for deactivating a Divine Gem. Me and my little Amber are first going to rip Rose in half, and after that….I'll destroy Goku slowly."

"As you wish, my Lord." The Pearl said, continuing to type.

 _ **Narrator: Now, Zultanite has knowledge of Goku's existence. The future looks bleak as the day of a Lord's arrival draws nearer and nearer for our heroes. Goku and the Gems must be prepared for anything..next time..on**_ _ **DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance.**_

* * *

 ***The Screen shows Goku waving, until Steven jumps onto his back, smiling, Goku falls down and they both start laughing, the logo of the show appears***

 **Goku: Hey, Goku here!**

 **Steven: And Steven, too!**

 **Goku: So..only one more day to prep, huh?**

 **Steven: Yeah…But we can do it! Because were..The Crystal Gems!**

 **Goku: But I'm not a gem Steven!**

 **Steven: It doesn't matter! You're one of us now!**

 **Goku: Really? Awesome!**

 **Peridot: We're all going to be worthless Clods once HE comes to Earth..!**

 **Steven: Next time on DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance!**

 _ **Be Strong, Crystal Gems!**_

 _ **The Final day to prepare!**_

 ** _Sapphire: Goku's belief…It flows inside of us all._**


	5. Episode 5

_**A/N: Hey everybody, after a MASSIVE delay, I am back! Sorry, life has been kinda hectic lately, and I haven't really had the time (nor inspiration) to write anything, but now, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Narrator: Last time on DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance...**_

 _ **The Earth received an unexpected challenger in the name of Topaz, a gem from Homeworld. He dubbed himself a "Divine Gem", Gems that have transcended the powers and abilities presented by average Gems and Diamonds. To face the threat, Goku had to use his Super Saiyan form, a feat Steven and the Crystal Gems have never seen the massive increase of power, He successfully defeated Topaz. However, the final day until Zultanite's arrival has come, and they must get ready for, possibly, the biggest struggle of their lives, on this episode of...**_ _ **DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance!**_

 _Be Strong, Crystal Gems!_

 _The Final day to prepare!_

 ** _Capsule Corp, Goku's dimension..._**

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GET HIM BACK NOW?!"_

"I'm sorry, Chi Chi," Bulma shrugged, "But we're doing everything in our power to find Goku's energy, and well, none of our devices can seem to pick it up..!"

"Yes." Dr. Briefs continued, pacing around the lab and tampering with various machines and screens."His energy isn't even on any of the planets in our solar system. It seems, well, he disappeared without a trace, strange enough."

Goku had been gone since his birthday...5 days ago. Chi Chi began to worry, as she always does when he is away. Gohan had insisted her that Goku was fully capable of taking care of himself, to which she replied(And Strongly, I might add..) that it didn't matter. She KNEW that he could take care of himself, thats not what bothered her. What if he's out getting himself killed AGAIN? What if he was on some alien planet Kami knows where, and NEVER comes back? What about his sons? Goten had been asking 'Where's dad' for the past week, and she did not have a solid answer besides "He'll be back soon". She honestly was a bit frightened, and the fear was made worse, now that the best (and only) scientists that she knew couldn't even find him.

Chi Chi sighed. "Isn't there something we can try? Can't Vegeta sense his energy or something?"

Bulma shrugged again. "Well, I dunno, There's a possibility, but-"

Chi Chi quickly ran up to Bulma, getting directly in her face. "WHERE IS HE?"

"H-He's in his training capsule, but I don't know if you should-"

"Great! I'm going to have a talk to Vegeta right now! He'll know what to do!" Chi Chi yelled excitedly, before bolting out of the laboratory like a lightning strike.

"Chi Chi, wait!" Bulma yelled out, before sighing. "Vegeta doesn't like to be bothered when he's training.."

 ** _Training Capsule..._**

Vegeta stood inside of the dimly lit capsule, with his signature cold stare. With a grunt, he shouted.

"Computer, begin my training protocol."

With a metallic hum, the automated system replied,"Training protocol engaged. Inner gravity set to Five Thousand times that of Earth."

And so began Vegeta's training. A swarm of droids surrounded him, and with a grin, he effortlessly destroyed the horde with a well timed ki blast. More droids formed and began to attack, shooting a barrage of lasers at the prince. Smoothly, he dodged the blasts and fired back, hitting the target's dead center. He almost thought that this was too easy. Sadly, even on it's highest setting, Bulma's capsules could never give Vegeta the proper training he had wanted, but, after Beerus came and left, he had to do something to pass the time, especially after Goku had gotten the spotlight. That made Vegeta grit his teeth.

He growled, thinking about Goku's new form, and muttered under his breath," _Kakarot…_ "

"Warning," The computer interrupted. "Visitor approaching."

"Who dares-" Vegeta muttered, holding back his choice words. "Stop the program and show me who it is. I told Bulma I didn't want any visitors."

As Vegeta requested, the program ended, and a screen formed in front of him. It was Chi Chi, knocking on the door of the pod wildly. Vegeta groaned to himself, and threw a towel over his shoulders, and walked to the door, pressing the button for it to open. "Chi Chi."

"Vegeta! You have to help! Goku's missing and no one knows where he is!"

Vegeta's scowl turned into an intrigued look. "Kakarot is missing?"

"He's been missing for almost a week now..and Bulma can't find him on any of their computers.." Chi Chi explained, before looking at him directly in the eyes. "Please, I know you two don't get along all of the time, but you're the last one that hasn't tried yet.."

Vegeta's face then turned back into his normal scowl. "So, I take it that you want me to find Kakarot, Is that right?"

Chi Chi knew the only way to get Vegeta to help was to feed into his pride, which she was often good at, so with a smirk, she set her plan into motion. "I just knew the Prince of all Saiyans had a better chance of finding him than anyone."

Vegeta smirked at the remark, and grunted. "Hmph, fine, I'll see if I can sense his power level."

He closed his eyes, and remained absolutely quiet. Chi Chi could only watch as Vegeta stood still as a statue, nothing moving but his spiny hair swaying in the wind. Then, he opened his eyes. "Hm."

"What is it?" Chi Chi asked, "Did you find him?"

"Kakarot is definitely alive." Vegeta said, looking down at the ground. "But, his power level is distant. Strange, it feels like he's on Earth, but yet…it's almost like he's an entire planet away."

"So what does that mean..? Did Goku leave and go into hiding on purpose?!"

"The fool loves you and his two children. I would doubt it."

Chi Chi frowned. "Then where have you been for all these years? YOU know as well as I do that Goku'll just leave when he thinks fighting is involved."

"…True." Vegeta nodded. "His power level is strong, but faint. I don't understand how, but maybe Kakarot is somewhere on Earth, or at least close."

Even though Vegeta sensed Goku's power level, strangely enough, it felt close, but yet so far away. What was he up to? What on Earth was he planning? Vegeta could only guess. He had known Goku for years, and yet he still did not get some of his weird ways. Somehow, however, he had a strange hunch that wherever Goku is, it wasn't of his doing, like an outside force picked him specifically.

" _Kakarot.._ " Vegeta thought to himself, looking up at the blue sky. " _I sense your energy rising…what are you up to?_ "

 ** _Back in Steven's dimension_** , The Crystal Gems were training on the beach outside of the temple. Garnet was still unfused, due to Ruby being completely upset about the fight with Topaz, Sapphire was sitting alone, meditating to herself, and Pearl and Amethyst sparred among themselves. They didn't know what they were training for, but they had to be completely sure that they could be ready for anything..or at least that's what Goku told them to do.

Meanwhile, Steven and Connie watched Goku spar with a clone of himself inside of Rose's room. The entire area was filled with grunts, screams, and ki blasts. Steven even had to form a bubble around himself and Connie to protect against stray ki blasts. The crazy part about the whole thing was that Goku did it all with 10 tons worth of weight strapped to his arms and legs. He couldn't use Super Saiyan God due to the lack of other Saiyans, so he had made sure to channel all of his new found strength into his base form, and Super Sayian One through Three. He leaped around, firing bursts of ki at his copy, who dodged effortlessly, and charged.

"Wow..he's really serious..!" Connie gasped, watching the Saiyan spar with his clone. "I've never seen anything so fast..!"

Steven nodded."Yeah, He says he's been practicing Martial Arts all of his life."

Connie turned back to the Steven. "it definitely shows."

" **KAAAAAA…MEEEEEE….HAAAAAA….MEEE…"** Goku crouched, and prepared a Kamehameha wave in the palm of his hands.

Greg suddenly walked into Rose's room. "Steven, I haven't seen you in a few days, and I was stopping by to say- HOLY COW!"

 **"HAAAAAAA!"** Goku suddenly fired the beam at his clone, who dodged, and the beam hurled towards Greg, ripping through the pink clouds.

"DAD!" "MISTER UNIVERSE!"

"Whoops!" Goku said, before using his Instant Transmission to appear in front of Greg, charging another Kamehameha wave and firing it back, intercepting the the previous blast. The two waves exploded in a cloud of blue smoke, but luckily, no one was hurt.

"Pwew! That was a close one!" Goku said, promptly wiping his forehead, and laughing goofily. "I haven't had to do that in a while!"

Greg was lying onto the pink floor under him, heart beating out of his chest, and eyes as wide as the ocean. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "Steven….who…what..how…."

"Dad.." Steven sighed, knowing that this sort of thing often made him uncomfortable. "This is Goku…my new friend..from far away."

"Sorry about the scare! Nice to meet ya!" Goku followed up happily, raising his hand up in his usual greeting way.

… _Still with those weights on his arms and legs._

"Uh..Steven…How much weight is that…on his arms and legs..?" Greg asked, voice shaking.

"About ten tons."

Greg responded by passing out onto the floor.

Goku looked at the others, with an obvious quizzical look on his face. "Hey, I think your dad passed out."

Steven responded with a sigh, and grabbed hold of his arm."Ill take him to the couch. You just keep practicing, Ill be back soon." Steven began to hoist his father out of the pink clad room, and into the living room.

 _Soon had turned into a couple of hours_ , and Steven had dozed off next to his father on the couch. As usual, Steven's mind ran crazy with wild dreams. At the start, he was in a large open field filled with Roses, riding on top of Lion happily. He held onto Lion's quaffing long mane, as he trotted through the field. As they chopped through the endless array of flowers, Butterflies rose from them, ascending into the air elegantly and fluttering about in the blue sky. Everything seemed well.

For a minute, that is.

Suddenly, Steven noticed that the flowers began to wilt and dry out the farther they headed into the field. The Butterflies fell out of the sky, lifeless, and the sky turned into a cold charcoal black, opposed to the once vibrant crystal blue. Everything was dying around him, even to the point where Lion began to stagger mid stride.

"Lion..? Whats wrong..? Where are we going?"

Lion fell to the ground below him, sending Steven flying off of his back and into the sea of dead flowers. The roses crumbled and fell underneath his weight. The petals were now a burnt brown, compared to the bright red they once were. Steven staggered to his feet, coughing from the debris of the dried up flowers, and wiping himself off. He turned to Lion, who lied on the ground, like a corpse.

"LION!" Steven shouted, and ran to the animal's side.

Lion's skin had went pale, and the color of his hair faded. Steven tried all he could to revive the animal. He pushed, shoved, shouted, and pinched, but Lion simply would not move. He was Lifeless, starting to deteriorate like the flowers in the field. Tears slowly started to roll down Steven's face, as he slumped over his friend's cold body. Why was all of this happening to him? Why? What is it with all of his crazy dreams? First, it was the Gems, and now, Lion! How could things get any worse?

" **Steven!** " A voice shouted from beside him. " **Quick, Steven!** "

Steven turned towards the call, to see Goku, his clothes ripped to shreds, and blood dripping off of his skin. His hair was blonde, much like it was when he was fighting Topaz, but it was different. Steven's vision was blurry, and he could not see the full details of the event. "Goku..!"

" **Share your energy with me, Steven!** " Goku shouted, " **Theres not enough time!** "

Goku's shouted almost sounded as if he was afraid. His voice was staggered and shaky, as if he had been fighting a hard battle, and was struggling to find energy. Steven began to panic, and shouted back, " _GOKU! I DONT KNOW HOW!_ "

" **HURRY! YOUR ARMS, STEVEN!"** Goku shouted, beginning to fade away. " **RAISE THEM, AND…** "

The image of Goku had completely faded away, and his voice had become inaudible. The young boy sunk to his knees, weeping into the ground below him.

 _Everyone was dying, and he didn't know how to save them._

" _Pathetic._ " A voice said, above him. " _I cannot wait to feel your gem crumble in my hands._ "

Steven couldn't even open his eyes after that display. The field of dead flowers was now wrapped in a harsh thunder storm, with winds that would rival even the strongest tornado. Lion was now just a skeleton, and Goku had disappeared. This nightmare was not like his first, this one was way more serious, and gruesome. He was in true emotional pain.

" _Time to be erased, putrid hybrid scum._ "

Through his eyelids, Steven could see a bright flash. But he did not care. As much as he was concerned, he WANTED to be erased. He felt terrible. This was not like fighting an average gem creature, this was essentially a fight he could not win by himself. He was simply outclassed. He shut his eyes tightly, gripping himself, preparing for the worst..

"Steven! Steven!" Greg shook as hard as he possibly can, until Steven's eyes finally opened. "Steven!"

"Dad.." He muttered.

"We have to go, Steven! Some major junk is happening outside, and I dunno whats going on-"

Steven had noticed, it was extremely dark outside. The wind was blowing extremely harder than usual, and the house seemed like a major wreck. The waves were crashing against the shore hard, and among the noises of the waves, the gasps of people could be heard all around the coast. gasping, screaming, crying, and confusion.

Then..he heard the radio.

" _Citizens are calling it the Apocalypse. Massive terror has wiped all across Beach City, and citizens all over are asking questions…_ "

"Steven.." Sapphire quickly ran through the doors and said softy. " _He's here._ "

With a gasp, Steven jumped up and dashed outside, his father reaching for him. Once he was outside, his jaw dropped, looking into the sky. "Woah… _its a giant..ship..!_ "

A massive aircraft was hovering in the sky. Dark green in most spots, and black in the others. The ship was surrounded by jets, turrets, and other weird alien gadgets that Steven could not comprehend. On the beach, the entire group stood in unison. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Lion stood firm in front of Connie, weapons armed. Ruby stood with the group as well, her fists balled up tightly and fire in her eyes. Goku stood closer to the ship than anyone, with of course, Peridot cowering behind him. Everyone looked determined, but no one looked as intense as Goku himself. He just gazed at the ship, his hair swaying in the wind, his fists balled, and his eyes dead center on his next opponent. He stood in front of the group like he was the shield. His once goofy smile was now a determined frown. He KNEW that he was in for a challenge, but not a friendly one, the world was at stake, and Goku wasn't about to let anything harm the Earth, even if it wasn't his. For miles around beach city, spectators were lined up, watching, and trying to piece together what was actually happening.

"So what should we do, Goku? Should we attack the ship directly?" Pearl asked.

"No." Goku said firmly. "If he's in there, he'll come out."

In front of him, the waves crashed hard, sending splashes of water everywhere. "I sense him. He's strong, but he hasn't shown his full capabilities yet."

"And you'll..protect me from his unrivaled rage, right, one that is called 'Goku'?" Peridot chattered in fear behind him. "Of course, once he comes out of his ship, he'll vaporize us all with the eat of a thousand Homeworld suns, but it would not hurt to try, is it not..?"

"Just stay behind me." Goku replied.

Then the corridors opened, and a look of uncertainty wiped across all of their faces. All except Goku's.

" _So._ " A deep voice echoed out of the ship. " _You're the little Rose Quartz group I've been hearing so much about._ "

A Gem formed out of the ship and levitated towards them, the water of the ocean splitting in half as he approached. His bright red eyes shined with rage, and a wide, toothy grin wrapped around his green face.

" _Well. Let's get acquainted._ "

 **Narrator: The day of reckoning has finally arrived, and Goku and the Crystal Gems are face to face with the Gem of legends. After a grim nightmare, Steven is having second thoughts about fighting this Ultimate destroyer of worlds. Goku and Zultanite's eyes meet, and neither one is backing down from the altercation. What will become of our brave heroes? Find out on the next episode of…DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance.**

* * *

 ***The Screen shows Goku waving, until Steven jumps onto his back, smiling, Goku falls down and they both start laughing, the logo of the show appears***

 **Goku: It's me! Goku! Looks like Zultanite's here. He seems really strong.**

 **Pearl: Stay behind us, Steven. We'll protect you.**

 **Steven: I can fight! I'm a Crystal Gem, too!**

 **Ruby: NO FLYING DOOFUS IS GONNA SCARE ME! LET ME AT EM!**

 **Goku: Ruby, WAIT!**

 **Sapphire:RUBY!**

 **Steven: Next time on** **DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance..**

 **Zultanite's Arrival!**

 **A battle of Good Versus Evil…**

 **Peridot: We're in waaaaay over our heads...  
**


	6. Episode 6

**_A/N: I AM BACK! Man, feels good! Sorry, College has been kicking my tail lately, and I havent had much time to write, but when I watched Super, and the new episodes of Steven Universe, that kicked me into gear! This is a good one, so enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Narrator: Last time on DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance…**_

 _ **The final day, as prophesized by Garnet has come upon the Crystal Gems. Steven and Connie took it upon themselves to take Goku to Rose's room, to give him the proper training that he needed. Shortly after, Steven had another strange dream, in which Goku needed his assistance.**_

" _Share your energy with me, Steven! There's not enough time!"_

" _I DON'T KNOW HOW!"_

 _ **Steven awoke to the feared pleas of his Father, begging him to leave Beach City. Zultanite had arrived to Earth. While, back in Goku's dimension, Goku's rival, Vegeta, could trace Goku's energy in spite of the dimensional travel.**_

" _Kakarot…I sense your energy rising…what are you up to?"_

 _ **Goku and the Gems are the world's last hope against destruction and terror…on this episode of….DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance!**_

 _Zultanite's Arrival!_

A Battle between Good and Evil!

"C'mon, this way!

"Hey, wait, where are you going?"

Muffled voices rung out from the brush around the temple.

"Ronaldo! Ronaldo! HEY!"

Ronaldo drug his little brother Peedee through the thorns toward the beach. Armed with his camera phone, and a wide grin from ear to ear, he got closer and closer to the ship. All of Beach City's citizens were preparing for the end, but there was NO WAY he was going to miss this. This was prime material for his blog! So, he snuck him and his brother away while his father packed up the restaurant's belongings.

"Don't you see, Peedee?" Ronaldo replied, with his loud and excited voice, "This is it! The realm of discovery! The PERFECT post for my blog!"

He aimed his cameraphone at the camera, seeing an alien-esque figure levitating in the sky in front of Steven his friends, and some…new guy. He began to whisper to the camera.

"See? ALIENS AMONG US! Being's from another planet, each stronger than the last! And you saw it here first, on Keep, Beach, City, _**WEIRD!**_ "

The alien figure began to speak, clenching his fist tightly.

"I am impressed. You all, a dysfunctional team of rebels, defeating Topaz, my second in command, is definitely a feat to behold."

"It appears that this alien has an army-based system…truly interesting!" Ronaldo narrated.

The alien looked at the orange-clothed man, smirking. "Why, you must be Goku. I am _very_ impressed with you."

The man replied back. "And you must be Zultanite."

"The human is not afraid of direct confrontation with the alien, Zultanite! Truly inspiring! Goku, you are an inspiration to millions to take your fears head on!"

"Ronaldo…I think we should go..!" Peedee warned his older brother, only to be met with an immediate shush, and a "They're talking again!"

"Ah, I see your gem friends have informed you about me." He stretched, his cape following his movements, before floating down to face him eye to eye. "You were the one who defeated my second, I take it. Obviously, your rebel friends clearly are no match."

The tension became extremely tight as the two fighter's eyes met. No one spoke, or moved, and Peridot hid behind a rock…and given her small size, was a fitting hiding spot. The wind began to blow, harder than ever before, and the waves rose and rose. However, no one seemed as nervous as Pearl. She gripped her staff, and her eyes darted left to right, like she knew something everyone else didn't.

"However…Topaz's defeat is not the reason I have graced you all today. You see…I am looking for a particular gem." Zultanite's expression changed, with a deathly frown wrapping it. " _A gem that I have unfinished business with."_

Steven gripped the gem on his stomach. He knew. He saw it in his dream.

"I don't care what you're here for," Goku replied, "I won't let you hurt anyone on this planet."

"Woah…Goku…a human, talking down to the alien!" Ronaldo whispered excitedly to the camera. "What a brave soul!"

"Hmm." Zultanite muttered. "I see. You know not who you stand with." He crossed his arms, looking Goku directly in the eye. "You stand in the way of destiny. See, I have a debt that needs to be claimed. A debt from long ago. A gem for a gem."

"Isn't that right," He slowly turned his head towards Steven. " _Rose Quartz_?"

The Gems gasped, and Steven took a step back, eyes wide.

"You shattered her. My underling. The second devine gem to come into existence. I've been struggling to reform my poor Amber ever since." Zultanite began taking steps towards Steven.

"I-I know you're upset, but I'm not my mom..!" Steven pleaded, stepping back slowly.

Pearl quickly shoved her way in between the two, a look of determination fixed onto her face.

"If you want Steven, you'll have to get through me."

Zultanite looked down at her, with a look of scorn across his face. He gritted his teeth, and the gem on his chest, between his royal clothing, had a faint glow to it. However, Pearl did not move, staff completely.

"Get out of my way, peasant."

"Absolutely not!"

Zultanite winded back a punch, and Pearl braced herself accordingly, wincing. His fist flew forward with full force-

CRACK!

Goku quickly teleported in between the two, blocking the punch with his elbow, creating a harsh gust of wind that knocked Pearl and Steven both off of their feet. Goku's face never moved, and showed no sign of pain. A weird feeling bolted through the Gem's physical form. No one had ever contested a punch from his hand before, at least, no one dared. The saiyan took his arm back to his side.

"Tell me," Zultanite questioned, "Why do you fight for the rebels?"

"I fight for what's right." Goku answered.

"You do not know our race's history. _Step aside_."

On the sidelines, a cloud of smoke formed above Ruby's head. She had had enough. Everyone was sitting around talking, while this gem was threatening to destroy the planet! She growled, lowly, to the point only Sapphire could hear her.

" _ **Why is everyone talking…!"**_ Ruby growled, clenching her small fists tightly beside her waist. _**"Aren't we supposed to be fighting this guy?!"**_

"I know, Ruby, but-"Sapphire spoke softly, trying to calm down her partner, of course, to no avail.

" _ **That's it!"**_ Ruby growled, running towards Zultanite, screaming and flailing her arms. The heat of her footsteps turned the imprints in the sand into glass, as she ran up to the Devine Gem, pushing Goku to the side, and punching Zultanite rapidly in the boot.

"Ruby?!" Goku yelled out in surprise.

" _ **I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!"**_ She yelled out, her eyes a blaze. _**"I AIN'T SCARED OF NOBODY!"**_

Zultanite only watched as the small gem bit and gnawed at his boot, leaving small smoke markings in it. His expression went from angry, to unimpressed. Rubies were always a pain in his side. He hated them. They are so small, yet they acted as if they were his size. Eventually, the miniature gem got all tuckered out, and fell to the ground in a fit of rage. The others gasped at Ruby's display, awaiting a response from Zultanite.

"…Rubies." Zultanite growled, jacking up the small gem by her neck. "Horrid insects of the gem world."

"Ruby!" Sapphire yelled out, running towards Zultanite's boot.

"I cannot stand them. I make it my mission to shatter the ones I come across." Zultanite growled, squeezing the small gem tightly. Ruby winced tightly at the force of his hand, struggling to get herself free.

 _ **CRACK!  
**_

Zultanite was quickly met with Goku's fist, sending him flying into a massive boulder. Ruby fell into Sapphire's arms, and they both tumbled into the sand below.

"Are you okay?" Sapphire asked, tearing up.

A red blush wrapped Ruby's face. "I...I'm sorry, I got tired of waiting…" She looked away from her face, embarrassed. "I could have gotten shattered."

Sapphire smiled, hugging her tightly. "I forgive you."

A bright light encompassed them both, and they fused back into Garnet, who wiped a tear from under her visor. While everyone was happy to see Garnet back, that happiness was soon squandered by one underlying fact:

 _The real fight was about to begin._

"Everyone, now!" Goku yelled, and the gems sprang into action. Pearl threw her spear into the massive indentation of the rock, Amethyst summoned her whip and grabbed hold of a bolder above the rock, slamming it down into the debris. Garnet quickly summoned her gauntlets, and slammed the ground, creating a massive earthquake towards the pile of rocks, and to finish it all off, Goku sent a barrage of ki blast towards the pile, causing a massive explosion.

Smoke filled the air, and silence wrapped the beach.

"Woah…Goku's got skills...!" Ronaldo yelled to the camera. Peedee's jaw dropped. He's seen Steven's friends do a lot of crazy stuff, but this? It was almost too much.

"….Did we do it..?" Steven muttered, watching the smoke.

"…AWWW YEAHHH!" Amethyst yelled out, picking Steven up and hoisting him into the sky, laughing goofily. "Zulta-whatever is toast!"

"No." Goku said.

"But, Goku," Pearl said faintly behind him. "No gem in existence can take that kind of damage without losing their physical form…can they?" She looked over to Garnet in disbelief.

"Goku's right..!" Peridot yelped, running up to the group from her hiding spot on all fours. She quickly stood and dusted herself off. "Zultanite is no normal gem…! In fact, I fear that the worse of our problems has yet to come…!"

"I can sense his energy." Goku said, taking a fighting stance. "He's not done yet. Not even close." Soon, Goku felt an unusual surge of energy from the pile of rocks, causing his eyes to go wide.

" _GET AWAY FROM HERE, QUICK!_ "

Before everyone could run, Zultanite erupted from the boulder in a fit of rage, sending large pieces of rock everywhere. Steven summoned his shield and shielded Connie from being hit with debris, while the others were able to break through the shards of rock…except for Peridot, who ran back to her hiding spot.

A green glow encompassed Zultanite's body, and a toothy frown wrapped across his face. Goku felt it. His energy was starting to rise. Before, he felt like the gems could aid him in defeating the Devine Gem, as his energy wasn't as high. Now…he is only using a portion of his energy, and the gems were, unfortunately, no match from here on out.

"The alien is now upset at Earth's attempt to fight back!" Ronaldo narrated, excitedly.

"Guys, this isn't your fight anymore." Goku said, taking a fighting stance. "I want you all to get to safety."

Steven looked at Goku with fear, thinking of his dream. Then, it played back quickly in his head.

" _HURRY STEVEN…! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME..!"_

"No." Steven responded. "I'm not leaving."

"Steven…" Pearl muttered, reaching for the young boy's shoulder, before being stopped by Garnet.

"Goku has a point." Garnet said calmly in her ear. "We need to get to safety. However…I think Steven should at least stay close to the fight. Trust me." Garnet tilted up her visor reassuringly.

As much as Pearl wanted to argue, she knew Garnet had future vision. She sighed, and pulled back. "At least step away."

"Come, we have to make sure the Beach City citizens are safe." Garnet commanded, and ran towards the city.

"Get 'em good, Karate man!" Amethyst shouted, before following her leader.

Pearl escorted Steven and Connie towards some bushes at the edge of the beach. Of course, if Steven wasn't leaving, Connie wasn't either. At this point, there was no trying to coax them both to come with them.

"Stay here, and make sure you both stay hidden." Pearl commanded motherly. "I…know there is no way to convince you two to leave, but, I beg of you," She teared up. "… _Stay safe._ " She followed her team mates into the city.

Steven had a determined look on his face. "Connie, if you want to leave-"

"And miss a fight like THIS?" She replied excitedly. "This is like those old Saturday morning cartoons I used to watch growing up!"

Steven replied with a smile, and nodded. "I know, right? This beats video games and TV any day!"

"HEY HEY!" A voice yelled from behind the bushes. "YOU'RE BLOCKING THE VIEW OF THE CAMERA!"

The two kids peeled back the leaves and looked inside to find Ronaldo and Peedee hiding out.

"Ronaldo? Peedee? What are you two doing here? It isn't safe!" Steven said, in shock, looking back at the battlezone. "You both have to leave, now!"

"Why does she get to stay and I don't?" Ronaldo replied, pointing at Connie. "Besides, this is perfect for my blog!"

"…He drug me here." Peedee replied bluntly.

"..Fine, make some room." Steven sighed, and the two kids squeezed into the shrub to watch the fight from a safe distance.

Goku and Zultanite glared at eachother, directly. A green aura encompassed Zultanite's body, as he growled and clenched his fists tightly. His energy had rose a lot since he exited his ship, and it was steadily climbing bit by bit each minute.

 _ **Narrator: With the battleground set, the two combatants prepare for an awesome battle. Goku must figure out how to approach this new foe, without causing too much damage to the world around them.**_

"You have upset me, Saiyan." Zultanite growled, eyes glowing red.

 _ **Goku must be prepared, for the sake of the world is at stake.**_

" _No one makes me upset and lives."_

 _ **How will the planet's fate be written? Will Goku be able to prevail against the mighty Zultanite? Find out on the next…DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance!**_

* * *

 ***The screen shows Goku waiving, until Steven jumps onto his back, smiling. Goku falls down and they both laugh, and the logo of the show appears***

 **Goku: Hey, it's me, Goku!**

 **Garnet: Garnet here.**

 **Goku: So, Zultanite is here, and he seems strong! He's not holding back!**

 **Garnet: It would appear so, he seems to be using all of his strength in this fight, but I think that you can handle him.**

 **Goku: Next time on DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance…**

 _ **Goku versus Zultanite!**_

 _ **The Fight for A Peaceful Future!**_

 **Connie: Woah, _when did Goku's blonde hair get so long_?**


	7. Episode 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! WOW! I am so happy that this story has received so much love and appreciation! Thank you all for the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites! It really feels good to have a bit of a fanbase! However, I'm sure that you all are eagerly awaiting this chapter, so lets get into it!**

 _ **~Pokemon200016**_

* * *

 ** _Narrator: Last time on DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance…_**

 ** _The Crystal Gem's time was up, and the wicked Divine Gem from Gem Homeworld had finally arrived to Earth in search of Rose Quartz, only to find a frightened Steven. When the moment was right, Goku and the Gems initiated a team attack to stop the rampaging Gem, but to no avail._**

 ** _Feeling Zultanite's power spike, Goku told the four fighters that it was no longer their war to fight, and took a stand against the Divine Gem. Now, the two fighters stand eye to eye on the beach, as Steven and a gang of hopeful spectators watch from the sidelines._**

 ** _Can Goku save the world from being destroyed? Or is the planet's fate sealed? Find out on the next episode of… DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate Alliance!_**

 _Goku versus Zultanite!_

 _The Fight for a Peaceful Future!_

A chilling wind blew throughout the surrounding area. The crystal ocean began to crash harder and harder against the rocks along the coastline of the beach. The sky had turned an eerie black, as a massive ship lazily and idly levitated in the sky above.

Zultanite's black and red cape fluttered behind him elegantly in the gust of winds. The gem gritted his teeth together angrily, clenching his gloved fist tightly. He had never been this upset before. It was only once in a lifetime that someone decided to step up against him, and usually, the opponent was another Gem, whom he could easily crush in his hands. There was something different about Goku, however…

His stance was different. His composure was different, many who had seen a portion of his power usually would cower away in fear, but not this one. He stayed firm in front of him, with his odd spiny hair flailing in the wind. Finally, Zultanite set his anger aside, and chuckled cockily. "So, Goku,"

A puzzled look formed onto the Saiyan's face.

"I noticed your little transformation move against my enforcer, Topaz." The Gem snidely remarked, stretching his muscular arms. "Activate it for me. I want to crush you while you channel that yellow glow."

Goku smirked, and stood straight up firmly, his fists by his side. He could read his ki, obviously negative energy, but he knew that there was more to this Gem than what met his eye. However, he didn't want to pass up a good challenge, so he humored his request. "Alright, Zultanite."

With a large swirl of energy, Goku became a Super Saiyan. His blonde hair spiked up to multiple points, and a positive yellow aura formed around him, causing wind in all directions. His loose-fitting clothes waved in the energy's wake, and bright light filled the area. He locked his emerald green eyes onto Zultanite, and gave a stern and cold frown.

"Woah…" Ronaldo gawked, recording it all on his camera phone. "It seems like this man has activated…some sort of laser light show..!"

Peedee could only block the blinding light with his arm, coughing from all of the excess dust flying around in the air. "Jeez, Steven..! How do you know such…strange people?"

"C'mon, Goku…" Connie lightly muttered underneath her breath. "You're the only one that can save us…"

Steven just watched intensely, with scenes of his past nightmares rolling around in his head. What could they mean? Was that what was going to happen? He couldn't bring himself to believe that, and hoped on Goku to protect Beach City, and the Earth.

Zultanite let out a hearty laugh, and spread his mouth to a dastardly grin. The Gem in the middle of his chest glowed brightly and intensely, and he clenched both of his hands into balled up fists.

" _Excellent._ "

The two fighters clashed together with a massive bang. Throwing blow after blow towards each other with rapid speed. Each combatant was able to block each blow with great accuracy, until Zultanite's cheek was met with a hard hit.

After recoiling from the collision, the Gem growled loudly and threw a punch into Goku's chest. The Saiyan let out a hurt groan and was sent into the air, which the gem followed with a flurry of angered punches.

 _"Man…"_ Goku thought to himself, blocking and dodging all of Zultanite's attacks. _"This guy is strong! He's stronger than I thought…and this is only a portion of his power..."_

Goku quickly parried a punch by deflecting it, and sending a ki blast into Zultanite's chest. A black cloud of smoke filled the sky, and the Saiyan watched it intensely for movement. He could sense his energy, there was no way a normal ki blast would be able to finish him off. He could sense him getting angrier and angrier by the second, his power level rising slowly as Goku matched him blow-to-blow.

Sure enough, the smoke cleared, and Zultanite floated in front of Goku without a scratch.

"Wow, Zultanite." Goku said, staring at his opponent with an intrigued smirk. "I've gotta admit, you're strong."

The Divine Gem frowned. "This fight will be your last."

Suddenly, he clenched his fists and howled intensely. The ocean current began to move faster and faster with the massive flux of energy from the Gem. A purple aura encompassed him, and his eyes and gem began to glow faintly as his screams got more intense. The ground began to shake, and rocks began to rise with his energy.

Down below, Steven, Connie, Ronaldo (Recording on his cell, still) and Peedee shielded themselves from flying debris from Zultanite's energy. They ducked into cover, covering their heads for protection like a tornado drill.

"Steven..! What's he doing..?!"

"I don't know…!"

"Woah…!" Ronaldo narrated over the footage. "The hostile invader lets out a massive war cry!"

Soon, Zultanite's screams subsided, and he was covered in a ghastly purple and green aura. He clenched his fists tightly, and his eyes shined red with rage.

 _"That power spike..!"_ Goku gawked in his mind. _"He's much stronger than before…I can't tell if this is his limit or not…"_ Goku sized up his opponent, looking at him from foot to head. "H _e's surpassed Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan two…but if I used the power of the Super Saiyan God I got from Beerus….I could make a dent with Super Saiyan three...his power level is rising by the minute…"_

Goku tightly clenched his fists, gritting his teeth together. _"I'm gonna have to finish this one fast…"_

"What's the matter, Saiyan?" Zultanite growled, with a sinister smirk. "Have you lost all of your fighting spirit? Are you afraid?"

"No, Zultanite."

Zultanite's smirk faded away into a serious poker face.

"In fact, I want to take this fight to the next level."

"What does he mean by 'the next level'?" Connie asked Steven. "What else could he have under his sleeve?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is…" Steven muttered, looking back up at the two fighters in the sky.

" _I hope it's enough…_ "

"You've been holding back on me, Zultanite." Goku growled, clenching his fists tighter. "I didn't notice it before, but now, your true power is starting to show."

The gem growled lowly. "Yes, the more I combat against you, the more I want to destroy this planet. However," The gem grinned, crossing his masculine arms. "I'm interested in seeing your efforts to stop me. I am aware that you have been holding back as well."

Goku chuckled, with a confident smirk beginning to form onto his childish face. "Then from here on out, lets agree to give it all we've got. No holding back."

"Steven…" Connie muttered, "What is he doing?"

"He's getting us all killed!" A voice yelled from across the beach. Peridot quickly ran across the sand and jumped into the bush with the rest of the spectators.

"All of us! Doomed! That Goku creature put false hope in you all!"

Ronaldo nodded, still filming. "It seems that this…Goku…Has another trick up his sleeve! How will this play out?!"

"Very well." Zultanite agreed. "Then show me. Show me that power that you have kept hidden."

Goku prepped his body by holding his balled fists by his side. His muscles clenched, and his blonde super saiyan hair began to sway in the wind. His clothes began to flutter and wrinkle inside of the massive yellow aura that formed around him.

" ** _Zultanite!_** " Goku yelled, beginning to glow brighter and brighter. " ** _I won't let you destroy Earth! Whatever happened in the past between you and the Gems does not matter!_** " The saiyan flexed his muscles and began to howl loudly. The wind's power rose, creating a wind storm below on the beach.

" ** _There are innocent people here! And I WON'T let you hurt them!"_**

Steven and the others blocked their eyes and coughed from all of the sand and light that had suddenly appeared. Ronaldo tried his best to film through all of the dust, but to no avail. The only thing he captured was Goku's loud war cry, which only seemed to increase in loudness the harder the winds blew.

* * *

"What in the-"

Vegeta suddenly gasped. Without warning, his knee hit the table where he was sitting. The impact shook all of the china and fine wine glasses on top of it.

"Jeez, what's your problem?!" Bulma shouted. "If you didn't want to have dinner, you could have just said so, you know."

Bulma had treated her husband to a dinner before they had went to bed. The two and the rest of the Z fighters (And their significant others) had searched for Goku all day today, with no luck. Night had finally come, and everyone had agreed to continue their search in the morning. Vegeta, muscles obviously tense, gritted his teeth.

"Well?" Bulma snorted, with a frown on her face. "Do you want dinner or not?"

"I sensed…Kakarot."

"Huh?" Bulma's face immediately turned into one of confusion. "How can that be? It's almost like he disappeared off of the face of the Earth. Piccolo and the others can't-"

"His power level is rising…" Vegeta cringed. "Staggering, even. Yet…he's nowhere near us." The Saiyan prince frowned, balling his fists tightly. "I should have known that Kakarot had flown off to god knows where to train."

"…what are you talking abou-"

"The fool is fine. He's obviously training after that little altercation with Beerus."

"Then how can you sense him and no one else can?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled. That was a very, very good question. How come no one else could sense Goku's energy? Even weirder, no one else could tell that his energy was rising steadily. It puzzled his mind, and he wanted to know the answer, but the possibilities that popped into his mind made him grit his teeth. He left to get stronger. Goku knew something about training that Vegeta didn't.

"I don't have a straight forward answer for you." The prince replied, taking a chunk out of a steak that was on his plate. "We can figure it out in the morning."

Bulma shrugged. She had never seen Vegeta act this weird, and that was strange, considering that he was Vegeta. So, to avoid getting the prince all hot headed about the situation, she ate as well.

 _"You can't fool me, Kakarot."_ Vegeta thought to himself, continuing to eat his dinner. _"You left to train yourself. I sense your energy. You'd better be prepared to fight with me when you return."_

* * *

The smoke and dust finally settled, and the area was covered in eerie lightning strikes. The ocean started to settle, and the wind slowly petered down to a slow blow. Steven and the rest of the onlookers watched in shock, waiting to see what had happen through all of that dust and wind.

Then…Goku appeared, and everyone watching replied with a shocked gasp.

 ** _"Goku…!"_**

 ** _"Check out that hair..!"_**

 ** _"Steven…what the heck is wrong with your friend?!"_**

Red electricity flowed around Goku's body. The yellow aura that surrounded him had become even more powerful and bright. His hair, now long flowing behind his back, and swaying in the wind that blew through the battlefield. He kept his fists clenched to his side, and his eyes focused on his enemy.

"Sorry that took so long." He spoke gruffly and bluntly with a smirk. "It took a bit longer with my God energy."

"And what do you call this, Goku?" Zultanite grinned, stretching. "Such a flashy lightshow for a mere hair swap."

"I told you, I'm done holding back." Goku frowned. "There are innocent people on this planet, and I won't let you destroy it."

" ** _This…is Super Saiyan 3."_**

 ** _Narrator: The two combatants have sworn from now on to go at their fullest. Goku, using his power gained from his fight with Beerus, decides to put all of his hope into his Super Saiyan 3 form. However, he must beat Zultanite quickly, for Super Saiyan 3 drains the user's body rather quickly._**

 _"I don't have much time. Whatever I'm going to do, I better do it quickly. I can already feel my body ache…"_

 _ **Who will be victorious? How will the story pan out? Can Goku save the planet in time? Find out on the next…DBZ X Steven Universe: Ultimate**_ _ **Alliance!**_

* * *

**The Screen shows Goku waving, until Steven jumps onto his back, smiling, Goku falls down and they both start laughing, the logo of the show appears**

 **Goku: Hey! It's me, Goku! Wow, Zultanite's strong! I'm gonna have to use Super Saiyan 3 to make a dent!**

 **Steven: Goku! You and Zultanite are going all out! We can't even see you guys!**

 **Goku: I can already feel my body weakening…I have to hurry! I don't have much time left!**

 **Connie: Don't give up, Goku! The Earth needs you!**

 **Goku: Next time on DBZ X Steven Universe…**

 ** _Be strong, Goku!_**

 ** _Zultanite's all-out attack!_**

 **Zultanite: Is that all your soldier's got, Rose Quartz?**


End file.
